


Darkest Hours

by Identiaetslos



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aveline is also a big lesbian you can't change my mind, Aveline isn't straight, Explicit Sex, F/F, Fingering, Grinding, Headcanon Romance, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Romancing The Unromanceable, Sex, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Aveline Vallen has been staying at Hawke's residence in Lowtown since arriving in Kirkwall. There isn't much room, so she and Hawke share a room. After an intense talk, the two of them realize they have feelings for each other and it turns into a night of passion.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Aveline Vallen
Kudos: 7





	Darkest Hours

Uncle Gamlen Amell’s home in Lowtown was a home in the sense that it provided four walls and a ceiling against the rain. To its credit it blocked most of it out. Most of it.

However, the bitter September cold found its way through the cracks in the doors and windows. Marian Hawke was definitely not a Free Marcher. At least not yet. And yet she was.

Marian let out a long, slow sigh and stared up at the ceiling. Sounds of an argument in the middle of the street drowned out what could have been the peaceful sound of rainfall and Aveline snoring in the bed close by.

“I’m half tempted to go out there and shut them up myself,” Aveline mumbled, her melodious voice filling Marian’s ears like a songbird.

Marian laughed. “You should. Knocking them out would be an improvement.”

Aveline chuckled. “It would add to the natural décor of Lowtown.” She sighed. “We’re already in enough trouble with the City Guard.”

Marian rolled her head over and met Aveline’s gaze. “That’s right, you’re trying to get a spot there.”

Aveline looked down at her from the edge of the only bed in the room. “Kind of hard for me to do when they’re showing up at our door—I mean, your doorstep—every other day.”

The former Fereldan infantry officer was the last person Marian would have expected to be friends with, and so quickly. Aveline was so serious and proper most of the time, she felt like a complete opposite. Yet, Marian found her the easiest to talk to, and someone who’s truths were often needed even if they were harsh.

Aveline wasn’t much older than Marian, but far more mature, intellectually and emotionally. Marian wouldn’t have been so easy if she’d been asked to kill someone she loved. Aveline handled it with grace and used her pain to move forward. Though...she was quick to push everyone away.

“You can say our home. You’re sort of part of the family and can stay here as long as you like.” Marian said.

Aveline snorted. “Tell that to your uncle. I think he wants me out of here faster than you.”

“Forget about him,” Marian grumbled and rolled her eyes.

“Speaking of, are you sure you don’t want the bed? That can’t be comfortable.” Aveline’s brow knit with an adorable frown and she pushed her untied red hair from her face as it fell across her eyes.

“Andraste’s tits, I’m fine, Aveline. Really. I probably got the better end of the deal anyway.” Marian quipped.

Aveline made a face. “Let’s test that shall we?” She said sarcastically and rose out of bed.

“What are you doing?” Marian asked as Aveline walked around the end of her and the bed, clutching her blanket, and laid down on the floor next to her.

“I can be snarky, too,” Aveline shot back with an amused smile and wriggled her torso. “Though, I think you’re right: You did get the better end of the deal, you devil.”

Marian laughed.

Aveline wore the same thin sleeveless shirt she had when they arrived, but without the studded leather armor. She also wore light, loose sleep pants instead of her every day attire. Aveline laid on her back, her blanket pulled up to her waist. The faint light from the lanterns just outside the house lit Aveline enough that Marian could make out her soft curves. She was a tall, beautiful woman with her long, torso, arms, and legs, and large features. It was unfortunate most people refused to see her beauty and instead were intimidated by her. She was also kind underneath the rough surface, and fiercely devoted to the point where it was impossible not to be a little in love with her. 

Marian could tell it hurt Aveline more than she let on, though she was quiet to compliment her. It seemed inappropriate in the wake of Wesley’s death. It was always on the tip of her tongue, a quiet thought she kept for herself with the faint hope that maybe, one day, Aveline would notice her too.

“So, how did it go with that woman from the whore house?” Aveline asked.

Marian burst out laughing. “You are such a champion with your tact, Aveline.”

“Well?” Aveline asked.

Marian stopped laughing long enough to roll her eyes. “There’s nothing to tell. I wanted some pussy and she was there. You don’t go to the Blooming Rose to fall in love.”

“You’d be surprised how many people do,” Aveline said.

This warranted a look from Marian and she propped herself up on an elbow to get a better view of Aveline’s face. “Anything you want to tell me?”

Aveline’s brow furrowed. “No,” she said, her voice dripping venomously. “I used to see it all the time in Denerim. Men, women, they’d go into the Pearl and suddenly, some doughy eyed whore and the person who purchased them are walking down the aisle.”

Marian shrugged. “Here, I was hoping I’d hear some juicy tale about you and one of the ‘whores’ as you put it. A nice handsome man, maybe a gorgeous woman...do you like brunettes or blondes?”

Aveline slapped Marian hard on her arm. “You’re not funny!”

Marian giggled mischievously.

“I hate being seen in there with you let alone would go in there on my own. My view of sex is very different than yours,” Aveline said, her voice turning thoughtful. “I saved myself for when my heart and body felt the same connection. Then, I met Wesley.”

Marian’s mood became serious and she made a face. “Sex and love are separate for me. Maybe because I haven’t really known what love is supposed to feel like, but sex feels good, so why not do that?”

“I just don’t understand it or how it could be any good without any connection. When two people share a bond, everything is magical.” Aveline propped herself on her elbow and looked back at Marian.

Marian gave her a sheepish look.

Aveline sighed. “I’m sorry, Marian. I don’t mean to trample on your meaning of life.”

Marian shrugged. “It’s not you, Aveline. I’m envious that you already know that feeling with someone.”

Aveline laughed a soft, sad laugh. “And I’m envious that you can be with yourself so freely.”

Marian frowned. “What do you mean?”

It was as though Marian could feel Aveline blush in the darkness. Aveline let out a frustrated sigh at herself. “Well...you see how I am, Marian,” in the darkness one of Aveline’s arms flailed, gesturing at her body. “It’s not lost to me I’m not the ideal woman. I mean, I am...to me, but plenty of people remind me every day that I’m tall, I’m strong, I’m thick, my nose is too crooked, my brow too straight, my hair too red, I yell too much, all these qualities that make me undesirable to a man.”

“What about a woman?” Marian ventured, her face growing hot and her heart pounding nervously in her chest.

“Them, too. Especially Isabela.” Aveline replied.

“Isabela? I had no idea you thought of her like that.” Marian’s brow furrowed in shock.

“No, I don’t. But she’s a fellow woman, an attractive woman, and she always does it in front of you, in front of everyone...” Aveline complained.

Marian was quiet a bit and her face still hot as she thought carefully about her next choice of words and the gorgeous Aveline lying next to her. Just friends...she reminded herself. “I’m sorry,” she eventually said. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t think you’re undesirable,” she added and glanced at Aveline, hoping and dreading some kind of reaction.

Aveline’s brow softened. “That’s very kind, Marian. If it means anything from me, I rag on you, because I know you can do a lot better than some whore at The Blooming Rose.”

Marian’s heart pounded in her ears, her nose, and threatened to thud out her chest. She took a deep breath. The next moment would decide her fate; whether she lived or died, or worse, was without a good friend. Closing her eyes, she leaned in and touched her lips gently to Aveline’s. She felt Aveline push back, but her friend was distressingly quiet.

“I think you’re beautiful, Aveline. I adore that you aren't intimidated by anyone and you're the first person to give me verbal slap whether I want it or not. I adore your size, love it when you toss some brute into the muck, your nose is just right for light kisses, you always smell nice, and your hair is beautiful and I’d love to be surrounded by it...and by you,” Marian confessed. She breathed hard as though she had been running for her life. She might as well have.

“I...” Aveline started. “I don’t know what to s...” her voice trailed off.

Marian felt a pit of despair as she readied herself for rejection. Instead, she felt a gentle hand around her neck and Aveline’s lips against hers. She kissed back, opening her mouth to Aveline and was surprised at the tender tongue and mixture of hot, threaded breaths, and nervous trembling.

Wanting to assuage Aveline’s fears, Marian pushed the blanket off Aveline and rolled her onto her back. She kissed deeply and settled on top of her. Aveline’s fingers threaded through Marian’s dark hair and another hand was at the small of her back, gently pushing under her night shirt.

Marian broke the kiss and stared down at Aveline, her thighs swelling the more she thought of Aveline's hand on her bare skin.

Aveline breathed heavily and stared back at her, that lovely smell of hers filling Marian’s nose, but also mixed with a sweet desire. "Maybe..." Aveline stammered and looked nervous for a moment. "Maybe I'm a little jealous that I'm not that someone better."

Marian kissed Aveline's brow and then her nose and then her lips. Her heart pounded as she stared into her deep eyes, knowing what this all meant. This was more than just sex, not just to Aveline, but to Marian as well. Aveline was the kind of woman you loved until your heart burst. After everything, after Lothering, was Marian ready for all of that? Was Aveline? Did it matter? All Marian knew is that she didn't want Aveline to stop kissing her or touching her, or looking at her the way she was now. She held Aveline's pretty, square jaw in her hands and rubbed her chin with her thumb. "I want all of you, Aveline," she whispered through threaded, frightened breaths.

“Come to me,” Aveline cooed in return and pulled Marian into another deep kiss.

Marian fumbled with her night shirt, pulling it over her head and then pushed Aveline’s shirt off of her. Aveline’s breasts were more than a handful and perfect for her mouth. She took in one of Aveline’s pink, erect nipples and rolled her tongue around it and listened to Aveline make soft sounds of pleasure. She kissed lower and gently peeled Aveline out of her loose pants. She smelled thick and heddy. The course, red hairs around her vulva scratched pleasantly at Marian’s mouth and nose as she teased.

Never before had Marian felt so wanted. Aveline was comfort and beauty rolled into one person that Marian adored more each day. Oh how good Aveline’s calloused, broken fingers felt in her hair, the melody of her voice lifting into the air as she spread her legs and begged Marian lick her from top to bottom, kiss her as deeply as she did her face.

Aveline gushed into Marian’s mouth as Marian rolled her clit between her tongue and sucked gently. She tasted like she was sent from heaven. Aveline’s threaded gasps inspired Marian to grip Aveline’s curvaceous hips and pull her legs close around her head.

Somewhere beyond Aveline’s delicious, thick legs, came a loud moan. Aveline shuddered and poured more of herself into Marian’s mouth that a soul-parched Marian drank until her face couldn’t move anymore.

Not wanting to stop pleasing Aveline, Marian dragged her tongue between Aveline’s lips and up her stomach, across her chest, staring up at her with drunken eyes.

Aveline’s chest heaved and the muscles in her arms and neck pulsed as she shook with pleasure. Those piercing green eyes of Aveline stared back at Marian in the dark and pulled her into a deep, sensual kiss, full of exploring, possessing, connecting.

“Marian...” Aveline whispered, her voice thick with passion and broke from the kiss.

Marian grinned at Aveline and gasped as Aveline flipped her over onto her back.

“I can’t let you do this to me and leave you with nothing,” Aveline purred and straddled Marian’s hips. She took Marian’s hands as she rolled her hips, grinding against Marian’s flushed pussy.

Marian let out a low moan and gripped Aveline’s hips as she moved. She felt so soft and warm and hard in the right places. “Who says you would?” Marian breathed.

Aveline gave her a hard grind causing Marian’s eyes to roll in the back of her head. “You are so gorgeous,” she breathed and moved faster against Marian. “I’m sorry I haven’t told you that until now.”

Marian moaned and moved her hips with Aveline, the soft fuzz of Aveline’s pussy felt so good, so right. “Aveline...don’s stop...” Marian begged through threaded breaths.

Aveline bit down on a loud cry and rocked her hips fast and hard, her large breasts moving artfully with her beautiful body, her muscles contorting in just the right way. 

Marian cried out loud enough she was sure the people arguing heard her outside and gushed out onto the floor. She gripped Aveline to her. “No...don’t end this now,” she said, her voice ragged and desperate. She nudged Aveline up, and as though reading her mind, Aveline laid down on the bed facing Marian.

Marian knelt on shaky legs and caressed Aveline’s perfect thighs as she slipped her fingers inside Aveline’s dripping pussy. Aveline’s fists gripped the mattress and the sheets and she bit down on a gorgeous lip. Her fiery red hair fanned out behind Aveline’s head in such a way she looked like a goddess as she moved her hips as if to capture as much of Marian as she could.

Aveline’s breathed heavily and she clenched her jaw as she came against Marian’s fingers and begged for more. Marian moved fast and as deep as she could before being unable to resist Aveline’s beautiful contorted expression and climbing into the bed to give her another lustful kiss.

Aveline rolled Marian again and laid on top of her giving Marian her wish of being surrounded by strands of orange hair. It was wild as was still the look in Aveline’s eyes. Aveline giggled a low throaty giggle and pushed her red hair back from her face. “The time either of us sees Isabela, we should ask her about one of those contacts she was talking about last week.”

Marian laughed softly and wrapped her arms around Aveline’s supple waist. “You mean That Woman Who Has The Things?”

“The very one.” Aveline’s expression changed and her face reddened as she slid off of Marian. “That is...I shouldn’t be presumptuous--”

“--The answer is yes, Aveline,” Marian cut her off and looked over at her.

The bed was big enough for one person and Aveline was adorably half hanging off of it. Aveline looked touched and she brushed her hand through Marian’s sweat coated black hair. She looked as though there was something more she wanted to say, but was too afraid.

Self consciousness and propriety crept back into the room causing Marian to release a sigh saddened at what was likely the inevitable fate of whatever this was that happened here. She didn’t want to end, she didn’t want the night to end. “Get under me, Aveline. I want to lie on you for as long as I have you.”

Aveline obliged and Marian closed her eyes as she felt Aveline’s lips touch her head. “And I want to hold you as long as I have you.”

That was the last thing Marian heard before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
